Three is a Crowd
by Square-Enix Fan
Summary: Just when he thought he could spend the night with his betrothed, Murata comes along and breaks the possibility for any opportunity. YuuRam. Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, I only own the plot of this story. Not into shounen-ai? Please move on...


**THREE IS A CROWD**

It was a lonely, cold night. The young monarch felt lonely and cold...obviously. Wishing he had a companion, the young monarch decided to get himself a nice, warm drink. "Hot chocolate on a cold night...delightful! I wonder why mom and dad decided to leave today while Shori decided to stay in his university." Yuuri pouted at the thought. He felt absolutely lonely when there was no one there to talk to him. "I wonder how they're doing back at the Great Demon Kingdom. Maybe they're all spending a night as cold as this together...all bundled up like a happy family—wait! Most likely that's not going to be the case. I think I'll go there." He got ready to go back to the country which he ruled when the phone suddenly rang.

Carefully, as if fearing the object, Yuuri picked up the phone. "Hello?" His eyes widened as he heard the person on the other end of the line rant about being left behind. Instantly, memories of him and a blond going to a nearby convenience store rushed into his head. Nearly dropping the phone, he decided to speak. "Look, Wolfram, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave you behind. I sort of for—" he was cut off by another rant from the blond. _I shouldn't have said 'I forgot'. Man, this guy sure can talk!_ "I'll pick you up if you want," _do I have a choice? _"Is that a deal?" Almost instantly after hearing a "humph", the phone on the other end of the line was put down…with a loud sound.

After putting his phone down, Yuuri got out of his house to meet up with the blond by the convenience store…with Murata. A hint of jealousy could be seen on the young king's face. Muttering crossly to himself, he walked faster. _How in the world could I forget about Wolfram? That Wolfram follows me everywhere and I forget about him being there? I'm dead meat! And worst of all, I was deciding to go back to The Great Demon Kingdom without him…to look for him, and Conrad, and Greta. Next time, I won't ever leave him by the vegetables side and wander off to another corner._

-:-:-:-:-

Wolfram patiently waited for his fiancé. While waiting, he eyed the other double black beside him.

Feeling uncomfortable by the stare the blond fire mazoku was giving him, Murata decided it best to interrogate the blond to ease the discomfort he was feeling. "So, what exactly happened, Lord von Bielefeld?"

"That wimp left me here!" Wolfram's tone was firm and angry. His eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to him. What if Yuuri left him to chase after a girl? "THAT CHEATER!"

_Shibuya's lucky we're in earth. If he did this back in The Great Demon Kingdom, he could be burned right now. But then again, it would be him who was lost and not this one. _Murata nervously laughed and continued to interrogate the now angry blond. "What exactly were you two doing here?"

"Yuuri's mother asked us to buy a few ingredients for whatever dinner we planned on making, then that wimp decides to conveniently forget about me here!" Wolfram clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white.

"Where is Lord Weller?" Murata knew that whenever they'd go to earth, Conrad was usually with them.

"He didn't come"

"How come?" Murata was shocked that the brunet decided not to come. Usually, he'd be the second to volunteer to go back with Yuuri.

"Obviously, he was busy and we were again…busy arguing. Yuuri decided to jump into his bath thinking he'd be freed from me. But, he was wrong! I caught his sleeve and got pulled in with him." Wolfram cooled down as he answered but his gaze on the Great Sage didn't change. It's not like he disliked the other double black, it's just that he thinks Murata is capable of luring his fiancé away from him.

"Look over there!" Murata pointed at the direction where he saw a familiar figure running. "Shibuya's on his way here".

"Good!" Wolfram smirked as he spoke.

-:-:-:-:-

"What took you so long, Yuuri?" Wolfram had an accusing look as he spoke to the double black in front of him. Thoughts of Yuuri and some cheap hussy alone in Yuuri's house rushed into the blond's head and anger started again. The blond glared at the double black.

Yuuri winced inwardly at the cold glare the blond prince was giving him. He gulped. "I was drinking hot chocolate when you called."

"Drinking with whom?" Wolfram continued to interrogate Yuuri. He didn't remove the look he was giving the young king. _Answer! _Thinking it was taking too long, he decided to shake the young lad. But, stopped when he answered.

"With myself!" Yuuri answered with confidence. No longer minding the glare given to him, he gestured for them to go back. "Come on, Wolfram. Let's eat!" He then noticed the other double black in the corner. "Wanna eat with us, Murata?"

Murata nodded. The glare sent his way was not unnoticed. In fact, he shuddered inwardly when he saw the eyes of the blond glaring at him. "But I won't stay for long" he added, hoping that it would ease the tension in the air.

-:-:-:-:-

Upon arriving in his home, Yuuri turned on the lights and carefully dumped the grocery on the table. "Could both of you help me in making dinner tonight?"

"Is that why you asked me to come over? To help you cook?" Murata asked playfully. The grin on his lips left when he felt green eyes on him.

"You could just sit down and wait, if you want." Yuuri suggested, not noticing the relieved look his friend had. "Come on, Wolfram. Let's start cooking!"

Wolfram nodded; gaze still set on the young lad who was also known as The Great Sage. His gaze was only averted from Murata when he was handed a few stuff. "What are these for?"

"We're making tempura so I need you to help me make it. I'm assigning you to stir the batter. I'll tell you what and when to add an ingredient."

"Alright" Wolfram raised an eyebrow while listening to Yuuri tell him what to do.

Ten minutes into stirring, Wolfram started to get hungry. It was dark and cold and he was stirring some unknown batter. At least he was with his fiancé, he thought. Doing this tiring thing with Yuuri is definitely better than waiting in the cold, dark streets for Yuuri. He only had one problem with what he was doing, Murata was there. Hoping time would speed up, Wolfram stirred some more. "That's okay, Wolfram. You can stop now." Wolfram continued to stir, until his arm was held by the double black. "You'll over do it." Wolfram set the bowl on the counter. "I'll watch you from here, Yuuri."

Yuuri nodded then he started to cook the shrimp. First, he dipped it in the batter then, he fried it. "Wolfram could you please check on the rice to see if it's already ready"

Wolfram nodded then he walked towards the object known as a 'rice cooker'. "How do I know if it's done?"

"When the little button goes up".

"Like this?" Wolfram pointed at the little button of the 'rice cooker'.

Yuuri checked it out. "Yeah! Now, could you wait for it to cool down then could you please bring it to the table".

Wolfram did as he was told. After it cooled down, he brought it to the table. As he set it on the table, he noticed Murata looking at him. "What?" He asked his question bitterly.

Murata looked at Wolfram with an equal meaning. "I am not here to steal Shibuya away from you, Lord von Bielefeld. So, you have nothing to fear of me."

"Who's fearing you?" Wolfram retorted. He snorted then he turned his back on the sage. "I'm not afraid of you"

"Then why do you look at me the way you do?"

Wolfram was obviously caught off-guard by the question. He crossed his arms then answered. "None of your business, Great Sage".

"You want me out of here, don't you?" Murata smirked at the reaction he was given. "Don't worry; I'll leave as soon as I finish eating. That's a promise!"

Wolfram nodded. "I'll wait".

-:-:-:-:-

Serving the food he just cooked, Yuuri sat on his chair comfortably. Wolfram sat beside Yuuri while Murata sat across Yuuri. "What's up?" He noticed the discomfort between the two. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Yuuri scrutinized Wolfram then Murata. "What is it you're not telling me?"

Wolfram remained silent and Murata decided he wanted to break the silence.

"It's nothing, Shibuya. Don't worry!" Murata smiled as he spoke, breaking the gloomy feeling in the room.

"Oh, good" Yuuri smiled back. "Well, let's eat now".

-:-:-:-:-

After eating, as promised, Murata left. "Like promised" he whispered to the blond. "You've got him all to yourself. Do as you please." Yuuri and Wolfram watched as Murata walked away until he was no longer seen in the dark road.

"Man, it's still cold!" Yuuri commented as he rubbed his bare palms together. He decided to sit down on the couch. Three minutes worth of rubbing his palms together, he felt a large, warm cloth-like object fall on him, more like thrown to him. "Hey, what was that for?"

"You're cold, right?" The blond asked.

"That's not the way I wanted to receive it!" Yuuri looked at Wolfram behind him, their eyes making contact. Yuuri blushed inwardly at what happened. _What's this? I'm blushing all because of eye-contact?_ Feeling the weight of the blanket leaving, Yuuri looked at what caused it…Wolfram. Lovingly, Wolfram wrapped the blanket on Yuuri. Feeling the blond's arms around him, the young monarch blushed deeply. "Uh…I'm…uh…okay…"

"Are you sure?" The blond asked as he sat beside his king.

"Yeah" the king answered.

"Do you want some more of that hot chocolate that you were drinking earlier?" The blond was ready to stand again but the double black held his hand. He stayed rooted to the spot. Immobilized by Yuuri's rare touch, the blonde decided to stay.

"Could you just keep me company? No leaving. You see, I have a slight fear of staying home alone on a night like this." Yuuri's pleading eyes made contact with green staring orbs.

The blond sat down on the couch beside the double black. Ten minutes later, he began to shiver. Feeling something touch his back, he turned his head to look at it and saw Yuuri's arm wrapped around him and obviously pulling him closer to another warm body. He blushed at action done by the king. Knowing Yuuri, he wouldn't really do this so Wolfram decided to look at Yuuri. Seeing the young monarch sleeping, he planted a soft kiss on the king's forehead and snuggled close to him. _Even though the day didn't start out quite right, at least it ended perfectly. _And just like the young monarch, he too drifted into dream land.

**THE END**


End file.
